Necesidad
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. LightxMisa. Porque si Yagami Light no volvía. Ella lo iría a buscar.


**Tí****tulo**: Necesidad _(Seep, estoy en una escasez de títulos buenos)_

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Si se escudriña bien se puede ver algo de LightxMisa.

**Genre**: General

**Disclaimer:** Death no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Yagami Light lo era todo para Amane Misa. Era su mundo, su ley y su amor. Desde que Kira había vengado la muerte de sus padres y Rem le había obsequiado el Death Note, Misa había consagrado su vida a imitar a Kira, a verse bien delante de sus ojos. Adoraba a Kira por sobre todas las cosas. Pero cuando conoció al joven universitario, Misa supo que haría cualquier cosa por él. Lo amaba. Mucho más de lo que adoraba a Kira. Misa había consagrado su vida a Kira, y su corazón y alma a Yagami Light. 

Misa sabía bien que Light no la amaba. Misa sabía bien que Light no la deseaba. Misa sabía bien que Light sólo la utilizaba. Pero ella había convenido aquellos términos, ella había sellado su futuro. Pero prefería fingir que todo estaba bien, fingir que ella y Light estaban en amor eterno, _la doncella y el caballero._

A veces Misa se preguntaba que parte de su vida no era una actuación. Cada vez que Light le juraba amor eterno, aún con su cara recta y sus emociones traslucidas, Misa podía leer bajo la fachada romántica la verdad. Pero era más fácil vivir su historia de amor, aunque fuera otro más de sus engaños.

En las fechas románticas, Misa y Light cenaban. Una velada de ensueño; una pareja joven, una atmósfera ideal. Salvo que Misa entendía que la mente de Light no estaba con ella, al igual que su corazón. Después de todo, las veladas románticas no eran más que un trámite en su relación. Las veladas, la convivencia, el sexo. Nada más que un trámite en su relación.

Light encerrado en su trabajo, en sus sueños de justicia. Y ella junto a él, sumisa y entregada. Sus necesidades no podían incomodar a Kira... ¿pero qué de Light? No. A él tampoco, no podía quejarse tenía todo lo que quería, lo que él le había prometido. Estaba con él ¿no?

Cuando Light se fue, Misa no lloró. Matsuda y los demás la acompañaron durante el día esperando su reacción; histeria o algún ataque. Pero Misa no lloró, ninguna lagrima bajo por su rostro de muñeca. ¿Para qué?, Light volvería, Light siempre volvía a ella. Pasara lo que pasara, Light siempre volvía con ella. Podría ser su instrumento, podría ser sólo una herramienta para él, pero él volvía. _Siempre_. No podía desaparecer. No podía morir.

_Muerto_. Light, su amado caballero andante, muerto. _No_. Misa no lloró, Light era demasiado brillante, demasiado bueno como para morir. Matsuda y los demás se fueron.

Misa visitó a Sachiko. Pobre mujer, su esposo muerto, su hija enferma y su hijo desaparecido. Una familia rota. Misa la visitó seguido, ignorando los lamentos por la muerte de su hijo. ¿Para qué? Light estaba vivo, en cualquier momento regresaría. Misa cesó sus visitas.

En el departamento, sombrío sin la presencia de Light, Misa podía ocuparse de sus pensamientos. Ahora podría empezar a vivir una buena vida apenas Light volviera, después de todo, Kira había sido detenido. Tan sólo faltaba que su amor estuviese con ella.

Poco a poco, Misa se fue acostumbrando a su soledad. Su flamante carrera se vio impedida por algunos odiosos periodistas que la hurgaban con preguntas. _¿Cuándo volverá a enamorarse¿Qué hizo cuando murió su novio? _¡Es que acaso no entendían! Light estaba vivo. Él volvería, volvería, _volvería_. Él no la dejaría sola sabiendo cuanto lo necesitaba. Pero Misa ya se había acostumbrado a su soledad. No es que fuese muy ruidosa su vida con él, pero el silencio se hizo una constante en su vida.

El veintiocho de enero, después de un año de la desaparición, Misa lloró. _¿Donde estaba¿porque no había ido por ella?_ Pero Misa sabía, Misa sabía muy bien la verdad. ¿Pero que tanto fingir?, llevaba toda una vida haciéndolo. Light estaría orgulloso de ella. Si tan sólo apareciera…

El catorce de febrero Misa rió, casi meses que no reía de forma natural. Rió, recordando fechas atrás, citas con Light. Tiempos con él. Su relación nunca había sido sobre amor, pero había algo, necesidad, dependencia, algo. Enferma, quizás podría ser. Pero para Misa ya no había otra forma de vida. Y en ella solo podía estar su todo. _Yagami Light._

Yagami Light lo era todo para Amane Misa. Y Amane Misa siempre supo que Light no volvería aquel día de enero. Pero no lloró, era más fácil fingir. Y lo hizo por sobre un año. Light estaría orgulloso de ella.

Misa no tenía nada más que hacer, su destino había sido sellado ese día en Aoyama. Misa había consagrado su vida a Kira y su corazón y alma a Light. Y sin ellos ¿Qué sería de ella?, _nada._

Amane Misa murió el catorce de febrero del año 2011. _Suicido_. Quizás en otra parte encontraría a su amor y volverían a su torcida relación. Quizás en otra parte pudiese estar con él.

_Porque si Yagami Light no volvía. Ella lo iría a buscar._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Me ha dado pena repasar el trágico historial amoroso de esta pareja. Condenados a tener una relación por lo demás enferma –por ambas partes- pero en la cual quisiera creer que hubo algo –igual de enfermo, por supuesto- entre ellos. Y Misa es un personaje tan hermosamente complejo, con una tenacidad solamente comparable con la de Light y L; con tantos matices y tan entregada. Misa y su eterno amor, Misa que no soportó el vació y prefirió morir. 

Si encuentran que Misa es OoC, por darse cuenta de la realidad, cabe recordar el tomo seis y que al fin y al cabo Misa es actriz y una persona obsesiva. Porque Misa **no e**s tonta, no lo es, que no sea tan brillante como Light, L y los de Wammy, no quiere decir que fuese idiota, pero lamentablemente en este fandom se le hace tanto bashing.


End file.
